blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies in the Shadows
'Enemies in the Shadows '''is a fanfic written by Emberkit (Emberfang). It was started on December 5th, 2015. Prologue The moon shined into the clearing. Blood stained the ground and formed in pools. In the center of the clearing, a group of ragged-furred cats stood defiantly, their eyes gleaming with hatred. The cats that sat around them stank of blood and fear as they turned their eyes towards a large gray tom that stood before them. The gray tom hissed at the group of cats in the middle of the clearing. “I can’t believe a Clan cat could be capable of such a treacherous act!” The largest cat of the group, a muscular tortoiseshell tom, curled his lip in contempt and sneered, “Well, Ican’t believe that any cat would listen and obey orders from such a ''feeble, crowfood-eating pile of fox-dung!” The other cats gasped in shock as the tom hurled insults at the most respected cat in the Clan. “If you have nothing more to say,” mewed the muscular, gray tom, seemingly oblivious to the other cat’s barrage of insults, “then I now condemn you and your friends to exile. From now on, any one of you caught in our territory have my permission to kill you.” The tom could barely suppress his laughter at the cat’s speech. “When one of your warriors meet one of my group, we’ll see who’ll kill who,” spat the tom. “Enough talk. Get out of my territory now,” snarled the gray tom. As the group of cats limped to the camp exit, the tortoiseshell tom turned to glare at the cats he was about to abandon. “You better remember this, Stonestar,” he mewed to the gray tom, “because I’ll be back.” With his final threats spoken, he and his cats shambled away, leaving the cats of their Clan behind him. Allegiances ShadowClan Leader: Jumpstar – Black-and-brown tom Deputy: Marshflame – Gray tom with yellow eyes Medicine Cat: Puddlespots – Gray tom with white patches Warriors ———— Crowtalon – Black tom with long, curled claws, Apprentice: Tanglepaw Mossberry – Tortoiseshell she-cat Lizardpelt – Brown-and-white tabby tom Pinebranch – Black-and-brown tom with green eyes Mistfire – Gray she-cat with shredded ears Creekshade – Black-and-white tom Flametooth- Ginger-and-white tom, Apprentice: Podpaw Applepool – Cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes Newtstripe – Brown tabby she-cat Blackwhisker – White tom with black muzzle, Apprentice: Lightningpaw Rainblossom: Silver she-cat with green eyes Swallowsong: Brown-and-white she-cat, Apprentice: Driftpaw Oakclaw – Jet-black tom Hollybird – Tabby-and-white she-cat, Apprentice: Dawnpaw Bloomflower – Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Apprentices: Tanglepaw – Orange tabby tom with amber eyes Podpaw – Dappled gray tom with striped legs Driftpaw – Golden brown she-cat Dawnpaw – Brown she-cat with green eyes Lightningpaw – Black-and-white tom with yellow eyes Queens: Nightberry – Black she-cat with green eyes (mother of Darkkit and Poppykit) Elders: Scorchstorm – Bright ginger tom with yellow eyes Thornstripe – Black tabby tom Goldenwind – Golden she-cat with white patches —————- ThunderClan Leader: Palestar – Large silver tom Deputy: Hawkeyes – Brown tom with piercing yellow eyes Medicine Cat: Dapplelight – Tortoiseshell she-cat with black patches, Apprentice: Spikepelt —————– RiverClan Leader: Brightstar – White she-cat with yellow eyes Deputy: Splinterfang – Yellow tabby tom Medicine Cat: Bluenose – Blue-gray tom —————— WindClan: Flightstar: Black-and-white tom Deputy: Hareclaw – Red tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Sparrowfoot – Pale brown tabby she-cat Medicine Cat: Sparrowfoot – Pale brown tabby she-cat Chapter 1 “Catch the ball, Lightningkit!” Lightningkit heard the squeal of his sister, Dawnkit, as she threw the ball of moss in his direction. Wiggling his haunches, he leaped up into the air and caught the ball with his claws. Lightningkit heard a gasp of admiration from the nursery, and as he turned around, he spotted the black pelt of Darkkit, the tortoiseshell fur of Poppykit and their gaping jaws as they saw him catch the ball. The two kits rushed over to him and bounced up and down and asked, “Can we play? Pleeease?” Lightningkit’s whiskers twitched with amusement. How could he say no? “Okay,” he said, “Darkkit, you can be on my team, and Poppykit? You can go on Dawnkit’s team.” As the kits rushed over to their sides, Lightningkit heard the brambles near the entrance of the ShadowClan camp rustle, and he saw a familiar gray-and-white shape pad out. “Hey, Puddlespots is back from the Moonstone!,” Dawnkit exclaimed. “Hi, Puddlespots!,” Darkkit mewed, “What happened at the Moonstone? Did you dream?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “I can’t wait to go to the Moonstone when I’m done my apprenticeship!,” he babbled on. “Sorry, kits,” Puddlespots meowed, “I have to go pick some herbs for my store. If,” he added, “there’s any left. I wouldn’t be surprised since it’s leaf-bare; y’can’t expect plants to grow in this cold.” With his words spoken, Puddlespots rushed off to his den to count his herbs. “I’m getting bored!,” squeaked Poppykit suddenly, “And cold! I’m going back to the nursery.” Lightningkit noticed her nose turning pale, and her fur shivering. He suddenly felt how cold he was. Lightningkit fluffed up his black-and-white fur. “How about we all go to the nursery to warm up?,” he suggested. Darkkit and Poppykit pelted towards the nursery without hesitation, but he saw the brown shape of Dawnkit hesitating near the entrance. “Hey, Lightningkit!,” she called. “Do you smell something…weird?” “Weird?” Lightningkit sniffed the air. “What are you talking abo-” Then he smelled it. The scent of blood. Chapter 2 Dawnkit pricked her ears as the entrance brambles rustled. Heartbeats later, a patrol bursted into the ShadowClan camp Dawnkit’s eyes widened. Applepool, Mossberry, Creekshade and his apprentice, Runningpaw, stood at the camp entrance, covered in wounds and smelling of blood and rat-scent. She heard her Clanmates gasp in shock and horror as they stared at the battered patrol. Jumpstar, alerted by the noise, bounded from his den into the clearing. “What happened?,” he gasped. “Rats attacked us,” Applepool hissed with fury. “Rats did this?” Jumpstar gaped with surprise. Dawnkit understood his confusion; the hunters had never been attacked by prey. “What are you waiting for?!,” Nightberry yowled. “Fetch Puddlespots!” she yowled at the leader. Dawnkit knew that she was yelling at her leader just because her mate was injured. Lightningkit shifted his paws nervously. “Um… Puddlespots is out fetching herbs,” he stammered. “I know what to do.” Dawnkit did a small jump in surprise. Looking behind her, she saw Driftpaw standing behind her. Dawnkit remembered Driftpaw telling her that she had trained as a medicine cat before becoming a warrior apprentice. Without hesitation, Driftpaw rushed into Puddlespots’ den. Dawnkit wondered what herbs Driftpaw would find. No plants grew in leaf-bare, and Puddlespots himself said that his stock was low. She could tell that Jumpstar was thinking the same by seeing the worry in his eyes. “Crowtalon, go fetch Puddlespots!” Jumpstar ordered. The black tom sprinted out the entrance at his leader’s order. Nightberry sprinted over to her mate, Creekshade, and began to lick his fur vigorously. “Are you hurt?,” she fretted. Creekshade flattened his ears in embarrassment as his mate fussed over him. I don’t know what’s harder for him, Dawnkit thought in amusement. Having to fight the rats or being fussed over by his mate in front of the entire camp! Dawnkit turned her head towards the nursery as a familiar scent touched her nostrils. Bloomflower, her mother, was sniffing her daughter’s fur. “Are you okay?” the tortoiseshell mewed. She was saved from having to reply when Lightningkit padded over. “Relax, Mom,” he mewed. “We’re okay!” “Whew!” Bloomflower sighed in relief. “When I smelled blood, I thought you two were hurt in another one of your adventures!” Driftpaw returned from the medicine cat den, holding a few wrinkled herbs in her jaws. She beckoned for the injured warriors to come closer for treatment. “Stay still while I put this cobweb on…,” she mewed softly to her brother, Runningpaw. Suddenly Marshflame’s ears twitched and he turned his eyes to the entrance. A few heartbeats later, Crowtalon and Puddlespots rushed into camp, Puddlespots holding a few chervil roots in his jaws. “Thank StarClan you’re here!” Jumpstar exclaimed. “Driftpaw needs help to treat the warriors.” As Puddlespots rushed to help his former apprentice, Crowtalon shredded the ground with his claws. “Jumpstar, you need to hear what I need to say!” he mewed. Jumpstar leaned forward, his ears pricked with interest. Dawnkit found herself anticipating the black warrior’s announcement. “ThunderClan has invaded!” he yowled. Chapter 3 ShadowClan gasped. Marshflame and Nightberry leaped to their paws in fury. The claws of Mossberry and Hollybird were unsheathed. Everyone’s pelt was bristling in anger. Only Jumpstar, Puddlespots, the elders, and a few other cats were remaining calm. Lightningkit felt his own black-and-white fur fluff up in anger. In the tension of the moment, he no longer felt the chill of leaf-bare. Instead, the heat of battle warmed up his body. “Where were the scents?” asked Jumpstar. “Near the Thunderpath,” Crowtalon responded. “There was fresh-kill with their scent on it.” Pinebranch, Lightningkit and Dawnkit’s father and Jumpstar’s brother, spoke. “They might’ve found the Thunderpath tunnel,” he muttered. The Thunderpath tunnel was a secret tunnel under the Thunderpath, surrounded by grass and brambles. It was one of the many secrets of ShadowClan’s territory. If ThunderClan find out about it…, Lightningkit thought. He didn’t want do finish the thought. Pinebranch’s words had obviously awoken the same thoughts in his Clanmates. “They can attack us through the tunnel!” Lizardpelt shrieked. The Clan gasped in shock and fear. “Now, let’s not jump to conclusions,” Puddlespots interrupted the Clan’s outburst. “Just because they were near the Thunderpath doesn’t mean that they found the tunnel. All of you know how well hidden it is.” “Yes,” Jumpstar acknowledged the medicine cat’s words. “But they’ve still stolen prey from us. It’s leaf-bare, and we have none to spare. I’ll take it up at the next Gathering. But no one is to mention this before then. You all know what Palestar would do.” “So no attack?” Mistfire asked. “Is that a good idea? They’ll keep stealing if we don’t stop them.” Lightningkit winced as she challenged her leader, until he reminded himself that Jumpstar should be used to the she-cat’s challenges. She had been the leader’s apprentice, after all. “No attack,” Jumpstar confirmed. “ThunderClan would see it as an unprovoked attack, and, if we brought up the prey-stealing, they would just deny it. Palestar’s would never admit that his warriors broke the code, even if they broke it in front of his eyes. Besides, Puddlespots is low on his herb stock. If we had injuries, how would they be healed?” Mistfire reluctantly agreed with a nod. “Also, I wanted to do something else today, other than an attack,” announced Jumpstar. “Today, we have an important event to carry out. Today, two of our kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed.” He means us! Lightningkit realized. “Dawnkit, Lightningkit, step forward,” Jumpstar ordered. The two kits padded forward to face the ShadowClan leader. “Dawnpaw, your mentor will be Hollybird.” Hollybird padded forward to touched noses with Dawnpaw. “Don’t worry,” Lightningkit heard the tabby-and-white she-cat mew. “You’ll be a great apprentice.” “Hollybird, you are a loyal and dedicated member of ShadowClan. Teach all you know with Dawnpaw.” Hollybird dipped her head. “I’ll do my best,” Hollybird promised. “Lightningpaw,” Jumpstar mewed. “You will be apprenticed to Blackwhisker.” Lightningpaw shuffled forward, his fur tingling with nervousness and excitement, as he went to touch his mentor’s muzzle. “You’ll be great,” Blackwhisker promised, his blue eyes glittering with happiness as his apprentice touched noses with him. “Blackwhisker, you’re an amazing hunter and fighter. Teach your apprentice to follow your pawsteps,” Jumpstar meowed, finishing the ceremony. Lightningkit’s head felt light with joy as his Clanmates called him and his sister their new names. Lightningpaw! Dawnpaw! Chapter 4 “Congratulations! You’re an apprentice now!” said Podpaw as he greeted the new apprentices, Dawnpaw and Lightningpaw. “It’s great being an apprentice!; you get to patrol, hunt, fight for your Clan, train for battle, did I mention that you can hunt now? Oh, yeah, you also get to go on patrols, have battle training, go to Gatherings…” Dawnpaw had only been listening with half an ear until Podpaw had brought up Gatherings. Gatherings!, Dawnpaw thought excitedly. I get to go to Gatherings! Dawnpaw had always wondered how life was outside the borders of ShadowClan; what did ThunderClan do all day? How did RiverClan hunt for fish? How could WindClan run so fast? Lightningpaw was clearly thinking across different lines. Dawnpaw noted how her brother’s yellow eyes shone at the mention of fighting and battle training. Dawnpaw remembered with a wince how easily Lightningpaw had pinned her on the ground whenever they play-fought, and how he had won with ease against Darkkit and Poppykit – both who were only one moon younger than him – when they had fought him two-on-one. He’ll be a great fighter, Dawnpaw reflected, admiring her brother’s skill in battle. “Anyways.” Tanglepaw interrupted Dawnpaw’s thoughts. “Let me show you where you two are going to sleep.” He guided the two new apprentices into the den, which was a large, hollow boulder surrounded by bushes. Dawnpaw recognized the large, curved roof of the den from when she and Lightningpaw had once snuck into the den at night when they had been kits. In the middle of the den, there were six nests lined with moss, leaves, and grass. Tanglepaw flicked his bright orange tail towards two nests near the edge of the den. “Those two are yours,” said Tanglepaw before heading to a nest closer to the middle of the den. “Who do those two nests belong to?” asked Lightningpaw, prodding Podpaw’s shoulder with his paw. He was talking about two nests near the center off the den. The scent of the cat sthat slept in there was stale; Dawnpaw could only smell a small whiff of the scent that was in the nests. Podpaw turned around to look at the two nests, then looked at Lightningpaw with a cold stare. “Those belong to Driftpaw and Runningpaw,” he responded stiffly, before turning his back pointedly to Lightningpaw and heading over to his own nest. Dawnpaw was confused at how different his behavior was from his jolly personality when he had greeted Lightningpaw and Dawnpaw to the apprentice’s den. Lightningpaw blinked, his eyes glittering with hurt. “What did I do?” he wondered. Dawnpaw thought she knew the answer. “He must be sad that his brother is hurt.,” she answered. Runningpaw, Podpaw’s brother, had been ambushed by rats when he had been on patrol. “After all, Runningpaw was his brother. They did everything together.” “I guess.” Lightningpaw still looked hurt, but he didn’t seem as sad as he had been a few moments ago. He curled his tail over his eyes. “Good night, Dawnpaw,” he mewed. “Good night, Lightningpaw,” Dawnpaw purred ++++++++++++++++++++ “WAKE UP!” Dawnpaw blinked open her eyes, still sticky with sleep. She stood up on her paws, her legs trembling slightly. She felt as though she had gotten no sleep. She padded slowly out of the den. Outside, she saw an furious glare from Hollybird, her mentor. “There you are,” Hollybird mewed irritably. “Where’ve you been? I was calling for you for hours! Lightningpaw’s already out with his mentor, and he left while you were sleeping.” Dawnpaw was stung by her mentor’s fury. “I’m sorry, but-” “Don’t worry, Dawnpaw.” Dawnpaw jumped at a voice behind her. Turning around, she saw Flametooth behind her, smiling and his eyes glittering with what seemed to be amusement. “I remember when Hollybird was first apprenticed; she nearly slept the whole day away!” Dawnpaw giggled, forgetting her mentor’s anger. She could hardly imagine Hollybird, one of them Clan’s strictest warriors, sleeping through the whole day. Behind her, Hollybird was glaring angrily at Flametooth but made no attempt to deny his comment. “Anyways,” Flametooth meowed, clearly ignoring Hollybird’s furious stare,”I was just going to take Podpaw out for a hunting lesson. Do you mind if we join you?” Hollybird was just about to open her jaws for a retort, but she clearly thought better of it. Dawnpaw suspected that she didn’t complain because Marshflame was nearby, listening to the conversation. “Fine.” Hollybird’s forehead was furrowed in a scowl, but she lead the three cats outside the thorn barrier. Chapter 5 '' ''“What can you smell?” Dawnpaw gazed around the pine forest. She could hear a lot – singing birds, chirping crickets, croaking frogs – but Hollybird had asked what she could smell. Not sure if I can smell much in here. Next to her, Podpaw was twitching his ears as though he could hear a piece of prey in every direction. Hollybird scowled. “You must be able to smell something.” I can smell the damp wet forest, that’s for sure. “Don’t stress her.” That was Flametooth. He turned his head to Dawnpaw. “Don’t worry,” he soothed. “It’s always hard the first time.” Dawnpaw shifted her paws in embarrassment and annoyance. She was hoping that she would be able to please her mentor without Flametooth’s help. “I can smell some frogs,” mewed Dawnpaw uncertainly, half-guessing. “Good! Very good!” Dawnpaw’s pelt felt warm when her mentor praised her, melting the frosty air of leaf-bare. But Dawnpaw smelled something else. She heard some twitching sounds and a meaty scent. Mouse! The elders loved the juicy, warm taste of mouse. This rodent would make a tasty treat for the elders. Dawnpaw pinpointed the creature by sound. The mouse was plump. It was hiding under in a small patch of withered flowers, nibbling a tiny seed that it held in its paws. Perfect! The mouse was plump for so late in leaf-bare. Dawnpaw itched to leap and kill it on the spot, but she knew it would do no good. In a flash, she recalled how she had seen the apprentices practice their hunting crouches when she had been a kit. Slowly, she ducked low and moved quietly towards her prey. Hollybird’s eyes gleamed in surprise when she saw Dawnpaw stalking the mouse. Slowly… Slowly… NOW! Dawnpaw leaped forwards onto the mouse. It turned around, eyes bright with terror, but it knew it was as good as dead. Crunch! Dawnpaw bit down on the mouse’s neck. She carried it back to her mentor, whose eyes gleamed with happiness. “I knew you could do it!” Hollybird mewed in triumph. Flametooth’s ears twitched in surprise. “That’s a plump creature for so cold in leaf-bare!” he exclaimed. Podpaw’s claws ripped at the ground. “Can I try now?” he asked. “No,” Hollybird replied. “We’re all cold, and I don’t hear anymore prey around here. They’re must be deep in their burrows by now. Let’s go back to camp.” ++++++++++++++++++++ When Dawnpaw reached camp, she knew there was something wrong. Everyone was in the middle of the clearing, their heads bowed in grief. The scent of death reached Dawnpaw’s nostrils. Dawnpaw rushed into the clearing. “What happened?” Podpaw gasped. Creekshade lifted his head. “Runningpaw died,” he croaked. “NO!” Podpaw collapsed onto the ground. Puddlespots rushed over, holding some herbs in his jaws. Dawnpaw stared in disbelief at the gray-and-brown body that lay in the clearing. Runningpaw’s pelt was splotched with blood, his amber eyes blank, staring at nothing, his tail limp. “He died from his wounds.” Jumpstar meowed. “He was weakened by his wounds. He could barely walk, let alone survive a day in the cold.” Dawnpaw shambled over to her brother, Lightningpaw. “I can’t believe he’s gone,” Lightningpaw mewed weakly. Dawnpaw couldn’t believe it either. Runningpaw’s gone forever. Marshflame lifted his head weakly. “We will sit vigil for him tonight. No one in ShadowClan will ever forget him.” Murmurs of grief and agreement were spoken. The elders carried out Runningpaw’s body for the vigil. ShadowClan gathered in the clearing to share tongues with their dead Clanmate for the last time. Chapter 6 Lightningpaw blinked, his eyes sticky with sleep. At first he wondered why he wasn’t curled up in the apprentices’ den. Then he felt something soft tickling his cheek. It was a piece of gray-and-brown fur. Then he remembered. Runningpaw’s gone. The black-and-white apprentice felt grief and guilt welling up in his throat; grief for his lost friend, and guilt for sleeping during the vigil. His gaze darted around, looking to see if anyone caught him dozing. To his horror, Jumpstar was watching him from the entrance of his den. But his eyes weren’t glittering with fury, or shining with anger. Instead, the black-and-brown leader’s eyes shone with sympathy. He bounded towards Lightningpaw, who seemed to be trying to shrink into his pelt. “Don’t worry,” the leader soothed. “We all do it sometimes.” He broke off, his eyes glittering with mischief. “I believe your father did it quite a few times as well.” Pinebranch padded towards the ShadowClan leader. “Now, now,” he purred. “I believe you’re forgetting how many times you slept during a vigil. Lightningpaw twitched his whiskers. He padded away, leaving the two brothers to squabble with each other. His gaze lit up when he spotted his mentor, Blackwhisker, padding towards him. “Come on,” he urged. “Me and you are going to join Oakclaw’s border patrol.” Without waiting for a reply, Blackwhisker bounded over to the camp entrance where Oakclaw was waiting. Lightningpaw was about to join him when he heard a pattering of tiny pawsteps heading towards him. Without warning, he felt a large shape crash into his side, nearly knocking him over. He turned to see what had bowled into him. He saw Darkkit and Poppykit bouncing up and down next to him, clearly unfazed by their collision with the apprentice. “Lightningpaw, can I come hunting with you?” asked Darkkit. “I really want to hunt!” “Me too!” squeaked Poppykit. “How will we ever hunt if no one teaches us?” Lightningpaw’s whiskers twitched. “Don’t worry; I’ll teach you two how to hunt when I get back from the patrol.” “Awwwww!” Darkkit whined. “You’ll be on patrol forever! “Sorry, kits, I have to go,” Lightningpaw apologized. He couldn’t help but notice how Oakclaw was glaring at him in annoyance. He rushed over to meet the black warrior before the kits could pester him with anymore questions. “Finally!” Oakclaw exclaimed. “All the prey’s probably dead by now.” “At least then they’re going to be easier to catch,” Swallowsong pointed out. “Now, are you going to lead this patrol, or sit here and talk the whole day?” +++++++++++++ Lightningpaw twitched his nose. A few tail-lengths in front of him was a lizard, basking in a patch of weak sunlight. Lightningpaw’s yellow eyes gleamed. It would give the kits something to eat. The lizard looked like it would make a decent treat for Darkkit and Poppykit. Lightningpaw crouched down and slowly started to stalk the lizard. Even though he had made no sound, the lizard started move from its spot on the sunny patch of ground. Lightningpaw wiggled his haunches to leap for the lizard. The black-and-white apprentice leaped. The lizard started to scramble away, but it was too late. Lightningpaw landed and finished off the lizard with a killing bite to the neck. Holding the lizard proudly in his jaws, he walked back to a patch of grass where he had buried a frog that he had found in the marshes. But when he reached the patch of grass, he knew something was wrong. A strange scent – similar to ShadowClan’s – hung in the air. In the place where he had buried his prey stood a hole. And around the hole was patches of red tortoiseshell fur. Lightningpaw didn’t need to even think about what had happened. The answer was obvious. Someone stole my prey! Lightningpaw flexed his claws in and out. Whoever stole my prey is going to pay for it. Chapter 7 “Ugh.” Driftpaw wrinkled her nose as the vile scent of mouse bile entered her nostrils. She was clearing out the elders’ den because Thornstripe had insisted that the den hadn’t been cleaned in days. If it had been any other day, she would’ve came up with an excuse not to do it. But today was the Gathering, and if she didn’t do as Thornstripe asked, he would’ve told Marshflame about it for sure, and then she would become the last cat the deputy and leader would choose to go to the Gathering. Driftpaw would rather eat fox-dung than miss a Gathering. Okay, maybe not… “Are ye done yet? That foul stuff’s getting in my fur,” Thornstripe complained. “In my day, I would’ve had chores over and done with in a heartbeat.” Driftpaw was about to spit out a reply when Goldenwind broke in. “Thornstripe, the only reason why you had things over and done with within moments is because you did a sloppy job at it!” Goldenwind teased. “You would fill up the elders’ nests with ragged, damp moss and call it a job well done!” Thornstripe was opening his jaws to reply when Scorchstorm cut him off. “This young’un’s doing a better job at this than you were doing,” he croaked. “You’re lucky to be an elder now than to be one when you were an apprentice!” Driftpaw felt heartened by Scorchstorm and Goldenwind’s support. The golden-brown apprentice continued to check the elders’ for fleas until she was done. The Gathering better be worth this, she thought. ++++++++++++++++++++ It was well past sunhigh when Driftpaw had finished, or at least Driftpaw thought that it was past sunhigh. Driftpaw could barely make out the sun beneath the thick, snowy clouds in the leaf-bare skies. In the snowy-and-muddy clearing, Marshflame was sorting out the patrols. “Okay, we’ll have to hunt before all the snow brings the frogs and mice to their hiding spots. Rainblossom, you’ll take a hunting patrol to the Old Pine. Take… Let see… Take Swallowsong, Driftpaw, and Newtstripe. Driftpaw rushed over to Rainblossom, the patrol leader. Driftpaw felt like the prospect of hunting was a blessings from StarClan after having to clean out the elders’ den. Newtstripe and Swallowsong followed the eager apprentice more slowly. “Okay,” Rainblossom declared. “Let’s go.” +++++++++++++++++ Driftpaw stared in disappointment at what the patrol had caught. They had only managed to catch a skinny rat, a bony mouse, and a bitter toad. Well, what did you expect for so late in leaf-bare? she scolded herself. A plump frog? The rest of the patrol looked just as disappointed. “That won’t feed the Clan,” murmured Newtstripe. “That’s barely enough for just the kits,” agreed Rainblossom sadly. “At least we caught something!” Swallowsong exclaimed. “This is probably the best haul of the day. We should be lucky to have so much prey in leaf-bare!” Rainblossom just grunted in reply. “Whatever,” Rainblossom said. “Newtstripe, you can lead the patrol back home. I’ll stay here for a bit.” Newtstripe’s eyes widened in surprise, but the brown tabby didn’t question the warrior’s order. She turned towards the camp trail and started walking towards the ShadowClan camp. “Wait,” Swallowsong mewed. “What are we going to say to Jumpstar and Marshflame about Rainblossom? They’ll have our pelts for bedding if we tell them!” Newtstripe shrugged.”We’ll just tell them that she wanted to go off by herself for a bit. They have to listen to that.” Driftpaw was less sure. She could be injured, or be freezing to death, or- Driftpaw shook off her thoughts. Rainblossom was strong enough to take care of herself. She wasn’t some sort of soft-hearted kittypet, feeding on brown slop. But Driftpaw wasn’t able to dismiss Jumpstar’s anger as easily. “WHAT?!” Jumpstar looked furious. “I can’t believe that you would let one of your Clanmates go off by herself! We need as many warriors as we can get, and one of them could be injured or freezing out there! You-” “Jumpstar!” Marshflame interrupted. “I think you’re taking this the wrong way. Rainblossom is a strong cat; she can take care of herself.” Just then, a silver flash appeared behind the bramble barrier. Heartbeats later, Rainblossom emerged. “Looking for me?” she asked slyly. “Rainblossom,” Jumpstar growled. “Where have you been?” “I was just looking for some extra prey,” she replied. “But they were down in their homes.” “I’ll let it slip this time,” Jumpstar growled. “But it better not happen again>” Rainblossom stared at her paws. “Yes, Jumpstar.” “Good,” he mewed, his tone softening. “Go eat something and rest. You might need energy for the Gathering.” Driftpaw rushed out of Jumpstar’s den and hurried to the fresh-kill pile. On the heap was a bony sparrow and a few stringy frogs. She picked up a frog and headed over to where Lightningpaw and Dawnpaw were eating. “Hi, Driftpaw!” greeted Dawnpaw. “Lightningpaw, could you cut out that sniffing noise? I’m trying to eat here!” Lightningpaw was sitting up and sniffing at the air. Finally, he laid down on the ground. resting his head on his paws. “I knew I could smell it,” Lightningpaw growled. “Knew what?” Driftpaw asked in bewilderment. “On Rainblossom’s fur. I can smell the scent… The scent of the cat who stole my prey!” Chapter 8 “What?” Dawnpaw gaped at Lightningpaw, her eyes wide open in a stare. Can’t my sister be quiet for once? thought Lightningpaw in annoyance. “So,” began Driftpaw uncertainly. “You’re accusing Rainblossom of stealing your prey?” Lightningpaw reflected a bit on what Driftpaw said. Could Rainblossom really have stolen my prey? The more Lightningpaw thought about it, the more confused he got. But he was sure that Rainblossom had something to do with it; he just knew it. “I don’t think she stole my prey,” he started off uncertainly. “But I bet the fattest frog on the fresh-kill pile that she had something to do with it.” He suddenly felt how hollow his belly was. If only there was a fat frog on the pile. “Why don’t you tell us more about your stolen prey?” suggested Dawnpaw. “Then we might be able to make some sense out of your story.” Lightningpaw felt his whole story spilling out. When he had finished his story, the two she-cat apprentices were looking thoughtful for a few heartbeats, which, to Lightningpaw, seemed like seasons. Finally, Driftpaw seemed to have snapped out from her pondering trance. “Well, how could Rainblossom have stolen your prey if there was red tortoiseshell fur around the hole?” she asked. Lightningpaw felt a bit irritated by her question. “That’s why I think that she didn’t steal my prey; I just think that she’s somehow involved.” Driftpaw was opening her mouth for another question when Marshflame, the ShadowClan deputy, bounded towards the group. “What are you three bickering over?” he snapped, irritated. “I could hear you three squabbling even in the warriors’ den.” He didn’t wait for a response. “Hurry up. Have some rest; Jumpstar said that you three are going to go to tonight’s Gathering.” The large, gray tom bounded away to the middle of the clearing. The three apprentices stared at each other in excitement, their discussion forgotten. We’re going to the Gathering! ++++++++++++++++++++ Whoa. Lightningpaw stared around the Fourtrees clearing. The clearing seemed to be filled up to its walls with cats. The forest floor looked like a sea of pelts. Am I supposed to do something? he wondered. He suddenly felt a presence near his ear “Go talk with the other apprentices.” Lightningpaw recognized Blackwhisker’s voice. “Try to learn something about them. This is the opportunity to learn something about your enemies. Use this chance to the fullest.” “But what if they try to do that to me?” asked Lightningpaw. “Just ignore them. Walk off somewhere else,” came the reply. Lightningpaw was about to ask another question, but his mentor was bounding over to a gray RiverClan tom. Bloomflower padded over to the black-and-white apprentice. “I’ll stay close to you and Dawnpaw,” she said. Lightningpaw blinked at her gratefully. Hmm… Lightningpaw gazed around the clearing. It took some time for him to notice a cream-colored tabby near the edge of the clearing. Recalling Blackwhisker’s advice, he bounded over to the tabby she-cat. “Hi!” he mewed. “I’m Lightningpaw!” “Hi, Lightningpaw!” she replied. “I’m Maplepaw!” The cream she-cat suddenly looked nervous. “This is my first Gathering,” she added. “My mentor’s stuck in camp.” Lightningpaw was about to talk more when he saw Maplepaw’s eyes glitter in fear, her gaze fixed on something behind him. “Uhh… I have to go somewhere. Um… Bye!” She dashed off, leaving a trail of fear-scent. Lightningpaw wondered what could’ve frightened her so much. He turned around, but saw nothing but the tortoiseshell shape of Bloomflower and the brown shape of Dawnpaw. “I wonder what scared her so much…” muttered Dawnpaw. Lightningpaw was about to mew the same thing when a large black-and-white tom leaped onto the Great Rock. “Welcome, cats of all Clans, to the Gathering,” he said, his voice loud and booming. A white she-cat was about to step onto the front of the rock when a large silver tom pushed her aside. Lightningpaw’s eyes opened wide; he couldn’t believe that a Clan leader would how so much disrespect to another leader, especially in front of a Gathering. Murmurs of shock and anger were heard in the clearing. “I’d like to speak first,” said the silver cat, his voice full of arrogance. “First of all, I’d like to congratulate ShadowClan for-” Jumpstar didn’t let the leader finish his sentence. The black-and-brown tom spoke. “Actually, I’d like to congratulate ThunderClan on surviving for six moons after a forest fire ravaged their territory. Palestar, I’m surprised that you and your warriors were able to find the strength to cope with the severe damage,” he said, his voice dripping with mockery. The other Clans sniggered. Palestar’s fur was fluffed up to make him look twice his size as he heard Jumpstar’s barely veiled insults. Jumpstar spoke again before Palestar could make another move. “Palestar, you better back off before you dig a bigger hole for yourself to fall in,” the ShadowClan leader growled. Growls of menace and agreement escaped the throats of the cats in the clearing below. Even the leaders had unsheathed their claws. Palestar skulked to the back of the Great Rock with the angry glares following him more closely than ever. “So,” added Jumpstar more cheerfully. “Who would like to report second?” ++++++++++++++++++++ Lightningpaw shifted in his sleep. He glanced around. He was surrounded by towering trees and stinky, rotten ferns. He felt his pelt burning from the millions of angry, hungry glares that scorched his pelt. He felt his heart stop as a pair of sinister yellow eyes moved closer towards him. Chapter 9 Dawnpaw glanced around her. She was in a wide, windy field. She sneezed as the scent of pollen entered her nostrils. A few fox-lengths ahead of her was a fluttering, yellow shape. A butterfly! Dawnpaw ducked into a hunting crouch, her green eyes fixed on the fluttering yellow butterfly. She stalked the butterfly slowly, silently moving forward, step by step. She was about to lunge onto the butterfly when she heard a sharp rustle in a patch of tall flowers behind her. Forgetting her bright-winged prey, she twitched her ears and flicked her eyes left and right. She was able to locate the source of the sound in only a few heartbeats. She bounded forwards to investigate the sound’s source. Dawnpaw narrowed her eyes. Something was enveloping the patch of flowers like mist. Was she seeing… starlight? She shook her head, dismissing her thought; her eyes must’ve been playing tricks on her. She squinted her eyes more. On a small patch of burrs, she could pick out a patch of gray-and-brown fur. Hmmm… For some reason, she thought that the patch of fur should’ve triggered some sort of reaction, but she couldn’t grasp the reason why. She thought that she suddenly remembered why when she felt a heavy weight drop onto her back. She gasped as the mass knocked all the air out of her. She was about to turn around to face her attacker when her surroundings suddenly disappeared. Dawnpaw felt herself panicking. She flicked her eyes to look at her surroundings. She sighed in relief; she was just in the apprentices’ den, not fighting some sort of cat that weighed as much as a Twoleg. Sheglanced around the den. Tanglepaw was laying on his side, his whiskers being blown ever so slightly by his faint snoring. Podpaw was making small mewling sounds in his sleep. Driftpaw was sleeping like a log and snoring loudly. She must be really tired after the Gathering, Dawnpaw guessed. She turned to her brother, who was still asleep. Dawnpaw narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong. Her brother’s fur was bushed up, his ears twitching, and his paws jerking as though he was fighting a cat in his sleep. Dawnpaw’s eyes glittered in worry. She prodded her brother in the ribs, hoping to pull him out of his dreams and bring him back into the real world. Lightningpaw stood up as fast as a hawk diving for a rabbit. His eyes were wide open with fear. “WHA?! WAZ ‘APPENING?!” Dawnpaw nearly had a bout of season-long laughter at Lightningpaw’s stupid, silly words. “Calm down, Lightningpaw!” purred Dawnpaw in amusement. “It just me.” Her tone turned serious. “You looked like you were fighting in your sleep. Were you having a bad dream or something?” Lightningpaw avoided Dawnpaw’s bright green gaze. “Uh, yeah. Bad dream,” he mumbled. Dawnpaw narrowed her eyes. Somehow, she felt as though something darker than just a bad dream was bothering Lightningpaw. Before she could ask any more questions, Lightningpaw bounded out of the apprentices’ den. Her brother was clearly not going to answer any more questions. Dawnpaw glanced back at her denmates. They didn’t even seem to notice the racket that Lightningpaw had made. Sometimes they act like they’re deaf! she thought in amusement ++++++++++++++++++++ Dawnpaw stretched her legs in the muddy and snowy clearing. She was enjoying the last few moments of dawn before Marshflame would be organizing the morning patrols. Her glossy fur shone in the weak sunlight that was able to penetrate the thick, snowy clouds. Jumpstar was curled up in a particularly sunny patch of grass. Applepool was sharpening her claws on a sturdy log that was propped up against the clearing walls. Lizardpelt, Crowtalon, and Oakclaw padded out of the warriors’ den. Lizardpelt glanced at the warriors’ den, a large bramble bush that was covered in snow. “We better clean that off before everyone comes to Marshflame about leaks in the den,” he remarked. “And how do you suggest that we do that?” snapped Oakclaw. “I’m not going to sweep that off the den with my own paws; I’ll get them completely covered in thorns!” “Well, perhaps we could get some sort of branch, and try to sweep the snow off of the den with that?” suggested Lizardpelt. Dawnpaw started losing interest in the conversation. She was about to give her paws another wash when a large gray tom padded out of the den. Marshflame! Dawnpaw pricked her ears, ready for the deputy’s orders. Dawnpaw rolled her eyes. Instead of starting to organize the patrols, Marshflame stuck his head back into the den to yowl a message to the sleeping warriors. “GET UP! THE PREY AIN’T GONNA CATCH ITSELF, Y’KNOW!” he yelled. Mossberry padded sleepily out of the den, her eyes still drooping with tiredness. “Could we at least get some extra sleep?” she begged. “The den was leaking!” Marshflame narrowed his eyes in irritation. “I’ll get someone to fix the holes,” he growled ill-temperedly. “In the meantime, I hope this’ll be able to keep you awake.” Before Mossberry asked what he meant, the gray deputy launched a massive pile of snow towards the tortoiseshell warrior. The tortoiseshell she-cat narrowed her eyes in amusement. “I’ll get you for that!” She threw a large ball of snow into the deputy’s face. Before the gray tom could retaliate, Nightberry peeked outside of the nursery. “How did you get all that mess all over your face, O Great Deputy?” the black queen teased. Marshflame and Mossberry gave each other a quick glance. “The ice was slippery this morning,” he replied, his voice growly. “Marshflame!” Applepool called from her seat next to the log. “Are you going to get the patrols organized or what?” That’s what I was thinking, Dawnpaw thought scathingly. Marshflame shook out his pelt. “Okay, um… Let’s see… Mistfire, you take a border patrol across Thunderpath, and keep a lookout for ThunderClan cats; they might be seeking revenge after what happened at the Gathering. Take whoever you want. Applepool!” The deputy called the cream she-cat from her seat next to the claw-sharpening log. “You’ll lead another border patrol. Take… Hmm… Flametooth, Podpaw, and Rainblossom. And Mossberry, you’ll lead a hunting patrol to the Burnt Sycamore; with all of the tree’s seeds, there should be at least a few pieces of prey there. And we’ll need a few cats to clear the snow off the dens. Who would like to volunteer?” “I heard Oakclaw, Lizardpelt, and Crowtalon talking about clearing the snow off,” piped Dawnpaw. She was itching to contribute to the Clan, especially since it was so far into leaf-bare. “Maybe you could ask them to do it?” Marshflame narrowed his eyes in thoughtfulness. At last he nodded. “Sure thing.” “Did someone call me?” Lizardpelt entered the camp. He was holding a skinny, curved branch in his teeth.“I was just going to ask you if you wanted to help clear the snow off the dens,” replied Marshflame. “And what in StarClan is that for?” he added. “I heard Oakclaw, Lizardpelt, and Crowtalon talking about clearing the snow off,” piped Dawnpaw. She was itching to contribute to the Clan, especially since it was so far into leaf-bare. “Maybe you could ask them to do it?” Marshflame narrowed his eyes in thoughtfulness. At last he nodded. “Sure thing.” “Did someone call me?” Lizardpelt entered the camp. He was holding a skinny, curved branch in his teeth. “I was just going to ask you if you wanted to help clear the snow off the dens,” replied Marshflame. “And what in StarClan is that for?” he added. “Oakclaw didn’t want to prick his paws while cleaning the snow off the warriors’ den, so I got a branch that we could use to wipe off the snow without having to touch the thorns!” replied Lizardpelt. “Okay,” replied the deputy. “You, Oakclaw, and Crowtalon can get started on the dens. Hollybird and Blackwhisker, you two can get your apprentices to do some battle practice. Do it over in one of the not-so-wet places in the territory. Okay,” Marshflame finished. “Let’s get started!” ++++++++++++++++++++ “Okay,” declared Blackwhisker. “First, we’ll practice some basic defense moves. First off, the most basic move is to just raise your forepaws to block the opponent’s blow.” “Like this!” added Hollybird. She stood on her hind paws and raised her forepaws to block the strike of an imaginary opponent. “Let me try!” squeaked Lightningpaw. He tried to copy the moves of Hollybird. Wiggling his haunches, he stood up and raised his paws like Hollybird had done. But the moment he stood up, one of his legs trembled vigorously, and he fell onto the soft grass of the clearing. “Ow!” yelped Lightningpaw. Blackwhisker and Hollybird rushed to his side. “Are you okay?” questioned Blackwhisker. “Yeah,” replied Lightningpaw, his voice tight with pain. “Totally fine. Nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing wrong.” “Then why do I smell blood?” rebuked Hollybird. Blood? Dawnpaw’s heart lurched. Had her brother’s fall been more painful than it seemed? “Don’t lie to us, Lightningpaw. We know you’re hurt,” added Hollybird She sniffed Lightningpaw’s body for further investigation. “He seems to have stepped on a thorn,” mewed Hollybird after a long moment. “I’m not sure if he’ll be able to continue the training session.” “Yeah, I can!” hissed Lightningpaw. “Look!” He was about to try the defense move again, but his leg trembled and he fell on the ground again. “You’re in no shape to continue this session,” scolded Blackwhisker sternly. “Come on, back to camp. You too, Dawnpaw,” he added. Dawnpaw’s tail drooped. So much for an awesome training session! she thought in annoyance. ++++++++++++++++++++ Puddlespots tail flicked as he was sorting herbs. Dawnpaw’s eyes widened in surprise; did the medicine cat know that she and her brother in in his den? A few moments later her theory was confirmed. Puddlespots continued sorting his herbs but asked “What do you two want?” Dawnpaw opened her mouth to speak. “Lightningpaw stepped on a thorn,” she mewed, her voice high-pitch with worry. Puddlespots stared at her in disbelief. “A thorn? Couldn’t you remove it yourselves?” Dawnpaw shifted her paws. “I don’t know how,” she mumbled. Was it easy to do? Puddlespots rolled his eyes. He grasped Lightningpaw’s paw and delicately took out the thorn with his teeth. The thorn fell out easily, the tip of it red with blood. “There!” exclaimed Puddlespots. “It’s rather big. Also Lightningpaw,” he added, “you’re confined to camp for the rest of the day; you got to let that wound heal.” “What?!” Lightningpaw gaped at the medicine cat in shock. “But… But…” Dawnpaw exited the den quickly before a heated argument could break out. Dawnpaw waddled over to a shady spot in the ShadowClan clearing. She almost would’ve fell asleep if the brambles at the entrance of the camp hadn’t rustled violently all of a sudden. She stared in surprise as the patrol led by Mistfire burst into camp like a mouse being pursued by a hawk. Mistfire opened her jaws wide to screech a warning. “INVASION!” Trivia * Bloomflower was originally going to be called Owlflight, and she was going to be described as a brown-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Category:Fanfiction